


Boys Before Achievements

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: All of the aus, Boys Over Flowers au, Fluff, High School, High School AU, M/M, angsty, ao many aus, i mean not really - Freeform, kind of, michael is rich, rich au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by boys over flowers. <br/>Gavin Free comes from a poor family that owns and runs a dry cleaners. One day fate would have him save the life of a boy named Jack Pattillo who is attempting to kill himself because of a group of bullies at his private school. <br/>Michael Jones is the leader of those bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Before Achievements

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think, good or bad.

Gavin looked around in amazement. Was this really a school? It was so extravagant. So classy. It was the opposite of the loud public school he went to. He looked at the name on the receipt and the address to make sure he was in the right place.

It was correct. A student here had went to his family to have their shirt dry cleaned. The shirt was for a "Jack Pattillo" and it was addressed to be brought to this school. 

He looked around. How should he go about finding a single student in a school so big? He could fit four of his schools inside this school'd parking lot. His legs ached from biking around it already. 

"Excuse me." He tried to stop a passing group of girls but the jumped away to avoid his touch. Like they could see by his appearance that he wasn't one of them, they glared as they walked past him. He sighed and tried again when a couple of boys passed by a moment later. 

"Excuse me. Do you know who jack Pattillo is?" He asked. They boys grinned. 

"Yes. He's the new punch bag." One of them answered. Gavin blinked. 

"Excuse me?" Before the boy could explain another was running up to them. "Pattillo is on the roof of the gym saying he's going to jump!"

“What?” the boy who had answered earlier smiled. “I knew he wouldn’t last a week!” He laughed and they all started running.   
Gavin watched them leave. 

Did he say Pattillo? He started peddling after them. They lead him to a building with a huge group of people surrounding it. They were all looking up, to the boy standing on the roof. Gavin stared at him. He was a bit larger, but everyone was larger than Gavin, and even from so far away it was obvious that his hair was a mess.

Gavin parked his bike, kicking the stand down, and took the uniform from the rack on the back of it. He ran to the building’s entrance and up the stairs to the roof. There was another crowd waiting there, still watching the same boy in the same spot.   
Gavin heard his say something. 

“This is what you wanted, right?” He gestured to his body, which Gavin could now see was covered in blood. “So I’ll give it to you.”

“Wait!” Gavin yelled, running in front of the crowd. “Wait, Jack Pattillo!” The boy paused and looked at him. 

“Do I know you?” He asked, squinting. 

“Me? No.” Gavin shook his head and held up the uniform. “I’m from the dry cleaners. This is yours.” He reached out to jack with the suit in hand. “Twenty dollars.” He said. Jack blinked and turned away again. 

“Take it up with my family when I die.” He said. Gavin frowned. 

“Don’t be like t- Die?” Hus eyes widened. “Is it because of the bill?” He asked. “I’ll pay for it, it’s on the house!” Jack scoffed. 

“I’m not ending my life because of a fucking dry cleaning bill.” He said with a sigh. “I’m ending it so it isn’t ended for me.”

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked.

“Have you ever heard of the achievement hunters?” he asked. Gavin shook his head. He had never heard that name before. Jack nodded. “They’re a group, and once they give you a red card the entire school turns against you and terrorizes you. There’s no escape but death.”

“Fight back.” Gavin offered, but Jack had stopped listening. He lifted one foot out to prepare for the jump. Gavin threw down the uniform and ran out to grab him. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him back onto the roof. People on both sides were snapping photos and sending text messages. 

“Someone call an ambulance for his wounds!” Gavin said to the crowd behind him as he looked at the wounds on the boy’s body. They were pretty bad. He was surprised he could stand with such wounds.   
~~~

A day later Gavin was sick of hearing about the situation. He was tired of being called a hero and asked for interviews. He wished they would interview one of the students of the school that had just stood by, ready to watch Jack Pattillo kill himself. 

“Wonder boy, Laundry deliverer.” Gavin turned his head at the words. His friend Dan was smiling behind the counter. His second job was as a waiter, lucky for him his boss happened to be his best friend. “That’s what they’re calling you in the papers.” Dan   
said. “What I want to know is, if you’re so amazing how come you drop five plates a day?”

Gavin rolled his eyes and smiled. Dan was trying to lighten the whole thing up, and he appreciated that. 

“They’re saying that if people like you were allowed into that school the suicide rate wouldn’t be so high.” Dan hummed.   
“Apparently this would have been the fourth suicide in as many months. 

“I bet they’re all for the same reason too.” Gavin offered. “The group Jack said tortured him. Bloody rich people.”

“Achievement Hunters?” Dan offered. “They’ve been all over the news too.’

“More like asshole hunters.” Gavin corrected. “Bored rich kids with nothing to do but torture other rich kids.” Dan shrugged and turned away from the subject. 

“Just because you’re wonder boy doesn’t mean you don’t have to take out the garbage.’ He gestured to the bags by the door. “Get on it.” He ordered, but smiled. Gavin rolled his eyes but grabbed the bags to take. 

Waiting outside for him were people with cameras, flashing in his face and yelling instantly. He wondered if this was what hell is like.   
~~~  
Three days later he was still dodging paparazzi while on rout from his family’s dry cleaning business. He sighed at the end of the day as he parked the bike in the office and headed upstairs. His family lived in a small apartment above their business. 

“I’m home.” He said as he walked through the door that lead upstairs. He was surprised to find that his parents weren’t alone. Sitting on the small couch with them was a tall man in a black suit. He reminded Gavin of the men from mob movies. 

“Gavin!” His mom stood and greeted him excitedly. “This is Mr. Burns, he’s here from Lyson private school!” Gavin could have groaned, he had heard enough of that school already. “you’ve been accepted into it as a full scholarship student!” He blinked. 

“No thank you.”

“What?” His mom stared at him, then turned to Mr. Burns. “He’s joking. He’ll be there tomorrow if I have to drag him by his neck.” Mr. Burns nodded. 

“Good to know.” He stood from the couch. “I’ll see you around, Mr. Free.”

After he left Gavin turned to his parents. “I am not going.” 

But the next day at school his dad was dropping him off in the cleaner’s van.


End file.
